Stargate Sg1: Shattered Dimensions
by Nicodemouse
Summary: A crossover with Stargate SG1 and Marvel's Ultimate Universe comics, focusing mainly on Spider-Man and others, with some additional television shows added later. Please read and review. I don't own either properties.
1. Prologue

Title: Ultimate Stargate

Pairing: We'll see.

Rating: Teen

Summary: Crossover with Ultimate Marvel characters

Lastly: I don't own either Stargate Sg-1 or Ultimate Marvel (Though I wish I did) and are using their material without their permission.

**Ultimate Stargate**

**Prologue**

'_Scientists now believe there may really be a parallel universe - in fact, there may be an infinite number of parallel universes, and we just happen to live in one of them. These other universes contain space, time and strange forms of exotic matter. Some of them may even contain you, in a slightly different form. Astonishingly, scientists believe that these parallel universes exist less than one millimeter away from us. In fact, our gravity is just a weak signal leaking out of another universe into ours. For years parallel universes were a staple of the Twilight Zone. Science fiction writers loved to speculate on the possible other universes which might exist. In one, they said, Elvis Presley might still be alive or in another the British Empire might still be going strong. Serious scientists dismissed all this speculation as absurd. But now it seems the speculation wasn't absurd enough. Parallel universes really do exist and they are much stranger than even the science fiction writers dared to imagine.'_

With a bored sigh, Peter Parker dropped the book back into the bargain bin at the bookstore. 'Parallel universes; give me a break, like they really exist beyond a sci-fi novel.' He thought to himself. "Speaking of which…" he muttered as he found the latest Bill Dingo paperback and began to thumb through it.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------Elsewhere------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Major Samantha Carter had just finished her meal in the commissary when see noticed Colonel Jack O'Neill totally engrossed in his Superman comic book. Glancing up from the book, O'Neill made eye contact and gave her a brief wave before returning to his reading.

_'Scientists now believe there may really be alternate realities - in fact, there may be an infinite number of alternate realities, and we just happen to live in one of them. These other realities contain space, time and strange forms of exotic matter. Some of them may even contain you, in a slightly different form. Astonishingly, scientists believe that these alternate realities exist less than one millimeter away from us. For years alternate realities were a staple of the cult classic Outer Limits television series. Science fiction writers loved to speculate on the possible other realities which might exist. In one, they said, Elvis Presley might still be alive or in another the Ottoman Empire might still be going strong. Serious scientists dismissed all this speculation as absurd. But now it seems the speculation wasn't absurd enough. alternate realities really do exist and they are much odder than even the science fiction writers dared to imagine.'_

'Cool' he thought as he leaned back in the chair. Closing the book hidden inside of the comic book, he watched as carter left the chow hall with a thoughtful look in his eyes. After meeting the alternate Samantha Carter several months ago, it had got him thinking about his future. It was too bad that General Hammond had ordered that the quantum mirror be destroyed, 'Who knows…' he thought to himself. 'I could have found a universe where the Simpson's were real.' Glancing at his watch, he gathered his things and headed towards the elevator to take him down to the Control room.


	2. Thursday

Thursday 9:35 am Liberty State Park, Jersey City, New Jersey

Maynard Tiboldt ran his hand across his slick backed black hair as he watched the work crews raising the circus tent on the lawn. Glancing at the small group of people around him helped him to make the decision that he had been dreading all morning long. "All right, you three can go sight seeing but please try and stay out of trouble, that means you _Eugene Milton Judd_, stay out of bars _Eugene_, fights _Eugene, _and clubs _Eugene. _Eliot, no stealing or doing anything that will get you into trouble with the police and you Rahne don't get nervous and let the fur out. I mean it; be sure to be back by Friday at five thirty, the show will start promptly at six that night. Any questions?" Three heads shake there negative answers. "Good, now get going, I've got a circus to set up." The tall lanky man spun on his heels and marched towards a group of workers struggling with one of the tents.

Eugene turned and addressed the other two. "So what are you guys going to do?" he asked while scratching his short unkempt beard.

Eliot Franklin juggled three golden balls for a second before he answered, "Think I'm going to go see my broker down on Wall Street to discuss his lack of attention of my stock portfolio." Seeing the shocked stares of the Eugene and Rahne, he caught the balls one by one before continuing. "What? Just because I'm a clown doesn't mean I'm a fool, going to have a nice nest egg when I retire. So what are you two going to do?"

Rahne perked up with a smile. "Meh, I'm going ta the zoo, Statue of Liberty and Central park, see a Broadway play and what ever else I can today!" Rahne said in a burst of enthusiasm.

Eliot grinned and looked down at Eugene. "Need I ask?"

"Bars, alcohol, loose women who ain't turned off by little people and some friendly brawls." Eugene said with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Later kiddies…" he said walking towards the ferry. "I'm off to have some fun!"

"Wait fer us!" Rahne yelled as she dashed off after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday 7:41 am Royal Palace, Latveria

Victor Van Damme's eyes' widened when he read the following article in the New York Times. _'Ned Leeds, brilliant young inventor of the Baxter Building Think Tank will unveil his latest invention a trans-dimensional projector…'_

"WHAAATTTTTT!" he screamed at he crumbled the paper in his metal shod fists. "That hack! Stealing _my_ plans, _my_ designs, _my_ inventions and claiming them as his own, I won't stand for this. Filby, ready my jet!"

"At once my lord." His manservant hurried to the door of the study but paused and turned towards his master. "If I may be so bold as to ask, master, but where are you going?"

"I shall be taking a trip to New York to visit an old acquaintance of mine and teach him the folly of stealing from Doom." Doom stood and tossed the crumpled paper away. He strolled over to the window and stared out at the city below and muttered in a low, dangerous voice. "Nobody steals from me and lives, nobody!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday 4:37 p.m. at the Daily Bugle.

J. Jonah Jamison chewed on his cigar thoughtfully. "Do you think that he can do this without screwing up, Robbie?"

"I don't see why not, I mean I've seen some of his pictures and they're pretty good for an amateur and dare I say it, he knows more about this type of stuff than you and I ever will. With the big news about Magneto's attack on the Triskelion, we don't have any photographers or reporters left to cover this. What choice do we have?"

"Hmm, I see your point. Parker! Get in here now!"

Peter Parker looked up from the cubicle where he was working on the Daily Bugle's webpage at a passing copy editor, Carl Spantz. "Did I just hear Mr. Jamison call for me?"

"Ya sure did kid and I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you." Carl said as Jamison yelled a second time.

Peter jumped out of his seat yelling "Coming Mr. Jamison, Sir!" rushing towards the office, he thought to himself Man; what does he want with me?

"Yes Mr. Jamison? What can I do for you?" Peter fidgeted in the doorway as J.J. motioned for him to come in.

"Parker, Robbie tells me that you're pretty handy with a camera, how would you like to take some photos' for the Bugle?"

"You mean hire me as a photographer?" the shock and surprise was evident in the boy's voice. "How much does it pay?"

J.J.'s face turned beet red as he fought to control his temper. "Not hire Parker, freelance photography, that's where the money is at. You take some pictures and help out our field reporter with some of the terminology. If I like them, I buy them. We'll cover the transportation to and from the event and the cost of admission. So what do you say?"

"Before I say anything else, just what and where is this event?" Peter asked.

"It's the Stark International Science Expo, located at Marcus Garvey Park in Harlem this Saturday. You'll be going with Betty Brant. She's the one doing the reporting and you'll be the one taking the pictures."

"Sure, my aunt should be ok with it."

"Fine, Betty will pick you up at eight. Give her your address on the way out." With a wave of his hand, Peter was effectively dismissed. With a smile on his face, Peter headed back to his cubical. Betty put out her hand and stopped him as he passed her desk. Handing him a scrap of paper and a pen she spoke.

"Address Parker, I'll pick you up at eight sharp, don't be late." Peter's spider-sense detected the faint undertone of hostility directed at him from her. He quickly jotted down the address and handed it to her. She glanced at it for a second then nodded. "This is my big chance to move up the ladder and I don't need a kid like you screwing it up for me, so be ready when I get there."

"Umm…ok, oh look at the time. Gotta go!" Peter beat a hasty retreat but to his desk. Gathering his stuff and placing it in his backpack, he quickly saved his work on the web page and headed home. Glancing over his shoulder at Betty as he entered the elevator he couldn't help but think. 'What a bitch! Guess you can't judge people on their first appearance.' As the doors closed, his grin returned. "Peter Parker, ace photographer for the Daily Bugle. I like the sound of that." Pushing the button for the top floor, he knew just how to celebrate.

A few minutes later, Spiderman was putting on one mean web swinging show for anyone who happened to be looking up. 'Saturday is going to be so cool!' With a loud whoop of joy, Peter headed home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at the dinner table, Peter told Aunt May and Gwen Stacey his good news. Gwen laughed heartily at the excitement in Peters' voice. "I swear, geek boy, only you would be jumping for joy to be going to an over-grown science fair."

"It's an _International_ _Science Expo, _not a science fair. Some of the worlds' greatest scientists will be there, unveiling their latest and greatest inventions." He said with a mouth full of food.

"Peter; table manners! I know that I taught you better than that and Gwen, stop teasing him, this obviously means a great deal to him." Aunt May chided them both. "Do you have everything that you need for Saturday?" she asked Peter.

Swallowing the last bit of mashed potatoes, he nodded. "I think so, got my camera, film, extra cash, note book and pen. Can't think of anything else."

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled. "So tell me about some of these great inventions, geek boy."

A wistful look came into his eyes as he pointedly ignored the geek boy comment. "There is an inventor, who's claimed to have created a trans-dimensional projector which allows someone to into other dimensions."

"That's cool, I guess, a little creepy but still cool." Gwen said, still unconvinced on the utter coolness of science. Peter sighed and pushed his empty plate away. "Well, how about Professor Cobbwell who's created a new mini fusion generator capable of powering all of New York City, that is by the way, as small as a toaster oven." Seeing the blank look on Gwen's' face made Peter growl in frustration. "Why do I even bother to try?"

"Because that's what makes you you, Peter Parker. Just admit that all that science and techno-babble is in your blood and be happy with it." Aunt May stated as she began to clear the table.

"Let me help with that May." Gwen said as she grabbed her plate and glass.

'Science in my blood…' Peter thought as he too gathered up his plate and glass. 'Sometimes I wish that was all that is in my blood.' Placing them in the sink he headed down to his lab. 'Don't go there, Peter. This line of thinking only leads to sulking in a dark basement wondering about what will happen to me in the future.' Moodily he sat down at his desk and entered his password into his PC. Doing a quick search on the net made him smile once more as he read up on the list of attendees. 'I can't wait for Saturday to get here!'

TBC


	3. Friday

Friday 9:36 a.m. Hyatt Motel, Manhattan, New York

Rahne had just finished her breakfast in the hotel restaurant when one of the Bellboys approached her table. "Miss Rahne Sinclair?" he asked hesitantly.

"Aye, that's meh."

"This envelope arrived for you this morning with instructions that it should be given to you before ten a.m." he handed her the envelope and walked briskly away.

She quickly tore open the envelope and pulled the letter out. When she opened it, a single ticket fell to the table. Quickly she read the letter.

'_Hey Wolfie girl, thought that you might like this, won it in a game last night. Eugene.'_ She picked up the ticket and read it. Her eyes lit up and her smile brightened the room. '_Cats Showtime ten thirty a.m._'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday: 1:36 p.m. Midtown High school

"Almost sixth period and alls right with the world, now to avoid Flash and his goons will be the challenge of the next game." Peter mumbled as he half-heartedly listened to his science teacher.

"What was that, Mr. Parker? I didn't quite hear that." Mr. Layton asked.

"Chloroplasts, sir." Peter answered.

"Correct Mr. Parker, for a moment there I thought that you weren't paying an attention to my lecture. Now let us continue…"

'Whew, that was close, come on Parker, focus on class, just a little over an hour and a half to freedom.' Peter thought. Glancing down at his notebook, he was surprised to see that he had scribbled part of one of his fathers' formulas down. Reading over it he added a few more symbols to the equitation. Smiling he almost felt like he could see the answer. 'If I finish this tonight, I might be able to show this off tomorrow at the expo. Maybe even empress one of those big corporations, get a scholarship and leave Midtown for good. Now that would be sweet. No more Flash Thompson…' his smile faded. 'But then there would be no MJ and no MJ would mean a rather sad Peter.'

The ringing of the bell brought him back to the present. Gathering his things, he barely registered the homework assignment. Sliding into the crowd, he made his way to his locker. A tingling in the back of his neck was enough of a warning for his to side step out of the way of a spit wad. Peter grinned when he heard Flash curse out loud. "I can't believe I missed the little freak, I'll get him for sure this time." Peter paused at his locker for a moment; he would have to time it just right. He dropped his book and bent for it when his spider-sense went off again. The spit wad missed its intended target and impacted the figure at the next locker. Kenny 'King Kong' McFarlane yelled in surprise as the spit wad hit him. Looking around he spotted Flash with the straw in his hand. "You asshole; cut it out!"

Chuckling quietly to himself, Peter walked away as Kenny and Flash argued.

When he entered his last class of the day, he took a seat next to an irate looking Gwen Stacey. His good mood fading when she looked at him and muttered something under her breath about 'science' and 'geeks'. "So, what has gotten your panties all twisted up?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She handed him a crumpled piece of paper. Opening it, he saw that it was her science test covered with red x's and a big fat F beside her name. "Flunking science," she grumbled, "Have to go to that stupid science fair thing and write a report to get my grade up."

"Ouch" Peter said handing back her test. "Tell you what, I'll help you write it when I get back from the Expo, I should have a ton of notes and pictures that we could use."

"You'd help me do the report?" her face lighting up at the prospect. "That would be…" Peter cut her off by holding up one finger. "Only on one condition." He said.

Gwen's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What is it?"

"You have to do all my chores for the next week and stop calling me Geek boy, deal?" Peter extended his hand to shake on it.

"Deal." She said, shaking his hand.

Yep, things are starting to look a little better for ole Peter Parker he thought to himself as he settled back in his seat. Things are definitely looking brighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday: 6:05 pm Central Park, New York City.

Rahne was walking along one of the paved paths, admiring the scenery of the majestic park, when a couple of teenage boys stepped out in front of her from behind some trees. She halted in surprise when they closed in around her.

"Well, well, well, and what do we have here?" one of them asked, most likely the leader of the group, to no one in particular. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out in the park all alone like this, you could get hurt or something." Rahne didn't like the tone of his voice as she watched the others spread out in a circle around her, preventing her from escaping if she tried. "Get away from meh, I dinnea want to hurt y'."

"Dina wanna hurt ye? Hurt me? I think that you got it all wrong, girlie!" With an angry snarl, he lunged forward and grabbed both of her arms, pinning them against her sides. "Time for some fun, boys!"

"Let me go!" she screamed out as she struggled as more of them grabbed her. The sudden burst of pain was intense, as her fear and anger triggered her transformation. She grew in size by two feet as her body shifted into the lycanthrope form. The boy screamed as her claws caught him just above his groin and sliced upwards into his gut.

"Shit!" one of the others yelled suddenly letting go of the monster in their midst. Rahne swept her arm across the throat of the boy on her left, the beast in total control of her actions. Gurgling, the youth joined his friend at her feet. The others ran, scattering into the night in different directions. She felt a rush of heady excitement as she lifted her claws to her mouth and tasted the warm blood on them. The human side of her brain kicked in. 'This is wrong, I'm a girl, nea a beast!' Hearing sirens in the distance, she takes of running into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday: 6:23 pm at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York

Professor Xavier leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. 'Logan, can you come here for a second, I have a job for you.'

Logan paused in the middle of hitting the punching bag. "Gotta scoot kids, the Professor wants me for something." Tossing his towel to Bobby, he walks out of the gym towards Xavier's office. Wolverine raised his hand to knock on the door but before it connected, "Come in Logan."

Opening the door and entering the study, Wolverine stopped before Professor Xavier. "What can I do for you Chuck?"

"I've detected a new mutant in New York and I would like you to recover her before anyone else does. With Magneto on the loose, no mutant is safe."

"Why not send Scott and Jean, that's more their game, not mine."

"This mutant is a polymorph, a shape shifter. You're far better suited to track her than Scott and Jean."

"Yeah, I get it. So other than being a girl, what else can you tell me about her?"

"Her name is Rahne Sinclair; the wolf-girl attraction at a circus in New Jersey, last known location was Central Park."

"Wolf-girl? Something you're not telling me, Chuck?" Logan leaned against Charles huge desk and crossed his arms.

"From the mental impressions that I received from her, I gather that she left the circus and wondered into Central Park. Some boys assaulted her; she used her power and severely mauled two of the teens. She fled the scene when the police came. I want to get to her before the police find her and turn her over to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Logan nodded. "Fury and his Ultimates, huh. Now you're talking my game. How long of a head start does she has on the NYPD?" he asked.

"No more than an hour."

"Then I better get going. I'll call in when I have more news." Pushing off the desk, Logan briskly strolled out the office.

"Be careful, Logan."

"Don't worry Chuck, I'm always careful." Logan called out from the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday: 10:05 pm Central Park, New York City.

Rahne slumped down behind some shrubs, gasping for breath. She had been running around the park dodging various police patrols that seemed to be hunting after her.

'Damn…' she thought to herself. 'Can meh life suck any more than normal? I should have never left Scotland.' She shifted her body so she could peer through the shrubs without being seen. Willing herself to be calm, she concentrated on getting her mutation under control. Seeing that the coast was clear for the moment, she closed her eyes and willed the transformation to happen; slowly the brownish red colored fur on her body began to recede into her flesh. Her pointed ears assumed a more normal shape and her fangs and claws shifted back into regular teeth and fingernails. Taking some clean clothing from her backpack, she quickly discarded the torn and soiled outfit she was currently wearing and put on the clean set.

'Stupid boys, attacking meh like that, wha' did they expect meh ta do, stand there and be killed? Freddie was right; I should hav' never left the circus till he came back for me.' She sat back against a tree, closed her eyes and sighed. 'Meh life sucks.'

TBC

Please read and review, thanks


	4. Elsewhere 1

---------------------------------------------Elsewhere--------------------------------------------------

"Chevron seven locked!" Sgt. Harriman's voice echoed over the PA system.

With a loud "kawoosh" sound, the wormhole ejected the unstable energy resembling a column of water that was quickly sucked back into the event horizon. Receiving an affirmative from General Hammond, Harriman pressed the communication button and announced "MALP launch is a go."

With a glance towards the monitors, he activated the MALP and sent it into the event horizon. The computers in the control room tracked the probes path of travel till it reached its final location. P3X-138.

"Receiving transmission feed from the other side. Readings indicate breathable atmosphere on the planet." A technician called out.

General Hammond nodded and said. "Bring up the video feed and confirm existence of DHD at the other gate."

"Visuals coming in now, sir." In the three years since he had been doing this, Hammond still felt a sense of wonderment when he saw the images of a new planet. He whistled when he saw the stone formation on the monitors. "Dr. Jackson is going to love this." He said to no one in particular.

"DHD has been confirmed." Sgt. Harriman told the General.

"Good, gather all the information from the probe and have the report ready by 1200hrs and inform SG1 that they have a recon briefing at 1300hrs. That will be all." With one last look at the image on the monitor, General Hammond left the area and went back to his office.


	5. Saturday

Saturday 8:05 am Outside the Parker residence

Peter fidgeted on the steps; looking at his watch, wondering why Betty was pushing the whole don't be late issue. Angrily he stood and began to pace back and forth.

"Who the hell does she think she is telling me not to be late and then not being on time herself? Talk about being rude. If she's not here in ten more minutes, I swing on over there by myself." He muttered as he kicked at the grass. He looked up when he heard the screeching of brakes as a blue Mazda halted in front of his home.

Betty was frantically waving at him to get into the car as she talked on her cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday 8:15 a.m. Central Park, New York

Rahne awoke with a start at a noise near by. Early morning daylight, filtered through the leaves. 'How long did I sleep?' She quietly stood up and peered around for the source of the noise that woke her. Across the way a dark haired man sat on a park bench cracking walnuts with his bare hands. Rahne froze has his eyes shifted towards her.

"Morning sunshine, sleep well?" Standing and brushing the crushed shells for his leather overcoat, he began to approach. "Led me on a merry hunt last night, lost ya once but I was able to pick up your trail some time ago. Decided to let you sleep when I saw how good you were resting but it's time to go. Got someone who wants to meet with ya."

Living one's life in a circus tends to leave that person rather fit. So without a second thought, Rahne dashed off in the opposite direction of Logan. One second she was there and the next she was all assess and elbows. "Xavier definitely needs to start paying me more for this shit." He mumbled to himself as she disappeared from sight amongst the trees.

'Hmm…heading north through the trees, should be able to cut across here and meet her on the other side.' Wolverine set off at a slow jog in a different direction than Rahne.

'Damn, just who was that guy?' she asked herself as she vaulted over a park bench. 'Tiboldt could have sent him to find meh but then why didn't he give the password? Teena always said that there would be a password to know that you could trust them!' She slowed to an easy jog when she hit the busy streets. 'Need some cash to get a taxi.' She tripped and stumbled into a passerbier and caught herself against the man. "Oh, excuse meh sir!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright miss, are you hurt?" the man asked smiling at her discomfort.

"I'm fine, just tripped on something, sorry for bumping into ye." She straightened and took of jogging again calling out over her shoulder. "Thanks fer breaking meh fall, hav' a good day!"

Jarvis just stood there smirking while Tony Stark straightened his jacket back into place. Catching the look on Jarvis's face, Tony asked the question. "What's so funny?"

"Shall I alert Mister Stiens that you'll be running late for the press conference or would you like to do the honors?"

"Something I missed, Jarvis?"

"Yes sir, since you insisted that we walk to the park, I though that I should point out that the young lady lifted your wallet when she bumped into you." Jarvis's grin became a full blown smile now. "Shall I summon the Police to report the matter?"

"Call the police and Mr. Stiens and explain the delay but Jarvis, why didn't you say anything?"

"It was more enjoyable this way and I was so not looking forward to attending this boring science expo."

Tony just chuckled as Jarvis took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

As Rahne rounded the far corner, she took the man's wallet out of her pocket and pulled the cash out. Tossing the now empty wallet into a trashcan, she quickly counted the money.

'Three hundred and forty two dollars; I'm going to hell for stealing.' She let out a low sigh. 'Sometimes I wish I never left Scotland.' She stopped running as she saw a hotdog stand. 'At least I can eat now.' Buying two dogs and wolfing them down, she began to feel a little better. Sipping a soda, she crossed the street and sat down on a bench to rest. She was just about finished, when she spotted Logan in the crowd across the street, just standing there, watching her with a grin on his face. Spitting out the drink, she took off at a dead run much to the surprise of the people around her. She rounded a corner and saw another park with a fair or something going on. She crossed the street and worked herself into the milling crowd, hoping to lose her pursuer once and for all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday 8:30 a.m. Marcus Garvey Park, New York

The Expo was in full swing when Betty finally parked her car. It took all of Peters' control not to leap from the car and kiss the ground. It truly had been 25 minutes of the most frightening experience of his life. Shaken he got out of the car and fiddled with his camera to settle his nerves. He walked a few feet away from Betty and snapped a few shots of the crowd, waiting for her to finish applying her make up.

Across the parking area sat a small fleet of catering trucks. White jacketed men and woman where moving to and fro from the vehicles as their trays were emptied by the crowd. Inside one of the vans a woman handed a photo of Tony Stark to a teenage girl. Madame Hydra studied the girl in front of her as she memorized the picture. "His name is Tony Stark; he is your target for this mission." Her voice was cold and calculating. "Hydra wants him alive but you may inflict non-lethal wound in order to subdue. His bodyguards are of no consequence, dispose of them as you please. Once captured bring him to me. Understand?"

X-23 nodded her head just once and muttered "Understood"

"Then just don't stand there, get into position." Madam Hydra ordered. She watched as X-23 buttoned up her white jacket and took a tray of food into the crowd. 'Over 10 million dollars spent on that clone and what do we have to show for it? Twenty two failures and one angry hormonal homicidal teenage girl…Von Strucker had better be right about her abilities, for his sake.'

May Parker followed Gwen as she wandered aimlessly amidst the various displays, notepad and pencil in hand, searching desperately for something to write her report about. May reached out and stopped her in front of a display and asked "What about this one? The Flux Compassater: Time travel to the future…"

"May, this is just as bad as that other dimension viewer thing…I need something real like the cold fusion gut, as least I can understand what he's talking about." Gwen ran her hand through her blond hair in frustration. "This whole science thing just thing just isn't me." She grumbled.

May just smiled and patted her arm. "We all can't be scientists dear but you do have to pass science class."

Peter was taking pictures of the various displays when Betty caught up with him. "There you are, Parker, you haven't seen my jacket have you? It had my press pass on it…" Peter shook his head but before he could speak "Never mind, I have a spare one, so let's go interview this Leeds' character." Brushing past him, she charged into the throng of people, heading the wrong way.

Peter smiled as he turned back around to get a better look at the trans-dimensional projector. "So Doctor Leeds, what do you hope to gain from a machine like this?"

Ned straightened his collar before answering. "Well, it's my plan to use this device to gain further knowledge of this world by viewing parallel worlds where some of the more important events turned out differently. As you can see on this world here," he motioned for Peter to get a closer look at the viewer. "…the ice-age on this earth happened at a much later date in their history. We can see how the natives of that world coped with the cold and maybe figure out the methods used by early man. A window into the past or…" he adjusted a turn knob on the control panel "…future." He finished with a smile.

Peter had a frown on his face as he watched the monitor. He was about to ask another question when a girl about his age shoved a platter of food in his face and snarled out "Shrimp puff?" Peter flinched in surprise as his spider sense tingled. "No thanks, I'm not hungry…" he said. He stared at her wondering why she triggered his sense.

The caterer girl returned his stare for a moment, then grunted a "Whatever…", spun around and marched off. As she stormed passed Rahne, she managed to grab a puff before the girl shoved the tray into the hands of a small weaselly looking fellow.

Rahne hugged the reporters' jacket around her body as she tried to move towards the rear of the pavilion. She passed several security guards who quickly lost interest in her when they saw the press badge. She was suddenly cut off by an older woman and a blond girl. Rahne yelped and suddenly felt the pain of shifting in her bones. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down, hoping that she wouldn't change in front of everyone. "Wha can I do fer yeah, ma'am?"

"I didn't mean to startle you dear…" the older woman said "…but I was wondering if you know where we can find Peter Parker." At Rahnes' confused look, May continued. "I noticed your press badge that you work for the same paper as my nephew Peter does and I was wondering if you know where he is at."

"Ah…ah'm not sure where he's at right naw." Rahne stammered out. May frowned at the girl. "Are you feeling alright dear?" concern was evident in her voice. "Yeah, you don't look so good, if you know what I mean." Gwen piped in.

Peter turned towards the sound of Gwens' distinctive voice and found her and his aunt talking to a red haired girl wearing a familiar looking jacket. He worked his way through the crowd to the group.

"Must have been all those shrimp puffs she wolfed down, right Miss…." His shifted gazed from her face to the press badge on her jacket. A huge grin crept its way onto his face. "Brant."

A puzzled frown crossed the girls' face as she followed his gaze down to the Daily Bugle press badge on the jacket. A quick glance at his badge confirmed her worst fear; Daily Bugle. Her eyes growing large from fear, Rahne started to inch her way backwards into the crowd. Peter acted quickly and took her arm in his, preventing her from leaving. "Hey Aunt May, Gwen, what are you guys doing here?"

"Extra credit work for science class…" Gwen groused refusing to look Peter in the eyes. "Taking any good notes…?" she began hopefully. Peter cut her off with a short laugh. "Yeah, I help you with your report tonight but right now Betty and I have to go do this interview." May smiled, "Don't let us keep you and try not to eat anymore of those shrimp things dear. Bye kids, have fun." Gripping Gwen by the elbow; May led her grumbling back into the crowd. "But May, I could hang with Peter and…" Peter had to chuckle as he watched then go. Turning he headed toward the rear of the event.

"You don't want to go the other way; the owner of that jacket is over there doing an interview with god knows who. Try making your way out by the catering table, you shouldn't run into Betty there; she's on some type of diet, I think."

"Why?" she asked frightened.

"Why do I think she is on a diet, easy, only a person devoid of the goodness of pizza could be such a horrid bitch like that." He said with a straight face.

Rahne was confused now and she didn't resist him as he led her away from the exhibits. "No why are ye lettin' meh go?" she asked.

"Three reasons actually, first off, you must have had a good reason for taking that jacket, I mean come on, it has to be the ugliest thing ever. Second, a lesson of humility for Miss Betty Brant is too valuable to waste," he tone light and teasing. "And third," his tone dropping a notch and taking on a sad quality. "Everyone makes mistakes and I believe in giving people a second chance. Everybody has the right to redeem themselves."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday 8:38 a.m. Marcus Garvey Park, New York

Logan easily got past the security guards as he followed Rahne's scent inside the show. He maneuvered his way through the crowd, so intent on not losing her, that he missed two of the waiters having a whispered conversation about him.

"I tell you it is him…we have to inform Madame Hydra immediately." The first one said to the second one. "Keep him in sight while I inform her" X-23 walked up to the table at that moment and took a fresh platter. She turned to look at the man that her fellow agents were talking about. She went cold, something about him set warning bells ringing in her mind. Unconsciously she began a low growling, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking out on end.

"Who is he?" she growled.

The Hydra agent gulped, he had heard the rumors about this girl and what she could do. "His name is Logan; don't know if it's his first or last name, goes by the codename of Wolverine, assassin for hire, currently with the mutant band known as X-Men. He's a pro, could be trouble if he interferes with the plan."

"Wolverine, huh." X-23 dropped the platter back on the table and began to stalk the man known as Logan.

Madame Hydra drummed her fingers on the console panel, the only outward show of her frustration. "Where the hell is Stark? He's 15 minutes late." She muttered. Thinking that she was talking to him; the agent in the drivers' seat answered. "You know those rich types ma'am, always fashionably late."

She turned her cold stare on him and opened her mouth when someone banged on the back door. Whirling she had her pistol out as agent Barnet open the door. "Madame…" he stopped when he saw the pistol leveled at his head. He gulped and continued in a shaky voice. "The assassin Wolverine just showed up and is in the crowd."

"Damn, this complicates things, pull X-23 out before she see him." She ordered.

"The operation?" Barnet asked.

This operation will be for naught if X-23 and Wolverine come into contact. No go and do as I say!"

Barnet ducked back out of the van and dashed back inside. "Change of plans, we can no longer wait for Stark, spread the word to grab as many of the scientists as we can." She looked at her watch. "It's a go in 15 minutes."

"Yes, Madame Hydra." Said the driver as he slipped out and went inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday 8:49 a.m. Marcus Garvey Park, New York

"This way, Master." Filby said munching on a shrimp puff as he led Dr. Doom through the crowd of people. "The upstart Leeds' display is back here."

A hologram covered Doom giving him the appearance of an ordinary man. Calm on the exterior but burning with rage on the inside. "Nobody steals from Doom." He murmured. "Nobody!" He shoved a girl out of his way as he stormed through the crowd after Filby.

Gwen snarled at his retreating back. "Jackass!"

Aunt May shook her head at Gwen, "Language young lady! There will always be rude people in the world, no need to stoop to their level. Anyway let's grab something to eat and a quick rest for a bit."

Gwen strained her neck to see where they could rest for a moment. "Where at?"

"Over there by that scruffy looking fellow in the leather trench coat"

Logan found her; she was with the Parker boy. He was almost in position when all hell busted loose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday 9:00 a.m. Marcus Garvey Park, New York

Doom dropped the hologram and grabbed Leeds' by his shoulder, sinking his fingers deep into the flesh. "Long time no see, Ned" his voice cold and hard.

"Oh my god, Victor? Is that…you?" he gasped out through the crushing pain, Betty screamed gaining the attention of Starks' security guards. Pulling their weapons, they make their way towards the disturbance.

"Victor Van Damme is no more, there is only Doom and nobody steals from Doom." With a savage jerk, Doom lifted the helpless man off of the ground and effortlessly tossed him into another display. Professor Cobbwells' mini-fusion device hit the ground, sparking as it landed near the main generator powering the expo.

Wolverine turned to see what the commotion was about. As he did, he saw the petite female waiter pop twin set of adamantium claws like his and lunge at him. Reflexes kicked in as he popped his and side stepped her attack, bringing them down across her back in a vicious swipe.

Hydra agents pulled weapons out and started firing at the security personnel, whom promptly returned fire. Peter grabbed Rahne around her waist and leapt behind one of the displays. "Stay down!" he ordered as he crawled under a table. Quickly he opened his backpack open and pulled on his mask and webshooters. He struggled out of his jacket and pants to reveal his costume underneath. He quickly rolled out and sprang to his feet. Spider-man had entered the fray.

X-23 crashed headlong into ground and performed a rolling/twisting maneuver that ended with her back on her feet and facing Wolverine. Snarling she started to lunge again when she was struck in the chest with a hail of bullets. She slowly crumpled to the ground with a startled look etched upon her face. The security guard swung his weapon towards Wolverine when it was suddenly yanked from his grasp by some webbing. "Naughty children shouldn't play with things that go bang!" Spider-man said as he bounced around the tent, relieving people of their weapons.

"Cut off one head and another will take its place!" yelled a Hydra agent as he tossed a flashbang grenade into the crowd. The sudden detonation sent waves of utter panic amongst the people as they stumbled around daze, disparately trying to get away. Wolverine slashed and stabbed two of the goons in the catering outfits as they attempted to grab his arms. Filby grabbed Leeds' device and made a dash for it, hoping to win favor with his master by taking the machine. Dazed, Peter shot his web at Dooms' face, distracting him long enough to pull Ned from his grasp and toss him behind some overturned tables near Betty. May crawled out from her hiding position and grabbed a hold of X-23s' feet and attempted to pull her out of the fight. "May! What in hell are you doing, get back under here before you get shot!" Gwen called out. "Help me get her under cover, she hurt!" May yelled back. Gwen crawled out and helped May pull the bleeding girl back under cover. As fates would have it, a spray shot hit Filby in the back causing him to drop the machine on the sparking mini-fusion unit. Doom grabbed the annoying insect and bodily tossed him into the red-headed girl rushing towards him. Wolverine body checked Doom sending them both down to the floor. Professor Cobbwells' device unleashed its energy, only to be absorbed into dimensional viewer by a module that Ned never figured out why it was there in the first place. It was in the plans, so he had made sure that it was in the machine. He never realized that Victor had designed the module to tap into the vast energies of the negative zone. Victor had got the idea after reading Reed Richard's notes, to give his machine enough power to open a doorway between dimensions; a dimension where his mother was still alive. The Trans-dimensional viewer released the energy in a blinding white flashed that covered the entirety of the park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday 9:38 a.m. Marcus Garvey Park, New York

According to the witnesses whom saw the event, that the light then seemed to suck back into itself till it was the size of a beach ball. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Ultimates soon arrived on the scene to cordon off the area and help with the few wounded people who managed to get away. Nick Fury gazed at the carter that had formally been Marcus Garvey Park and sighed. "Do we have any idea as to what cause this?" he asked Tony who was scanning the pulsating globe of light with his Ironman armor. "I've sent a list of the attending scientists and their inventions over to the Baxter building for Doctor Storm and his '_Think Tank_' to analyze. Maybe they can make the connection as to what happened here."

Steve Rogers aka Captain America walked up to them and asked "Do we have a ruff guess as to how many people are missing?"

Tony shook his head. "I have Jarvis putting together a list of known attendees, staff personnel and contractors. So far a rough guess would be about 150 people. Until we figure out what this thing is, we should presume the worst."

An S.H.I.E.L.D. operative walked up to General Fury and handed his a preliminary report and some photos. "From the interviews with the survivors and eye witnesses, we believe that Doctor Doom had a hand in this. Also it seems that there was a gun battle between security and the caterers. Pictures were taken from various cameras around the park area sir. Might find a few of them interesting." Fury quickly glanced through the photos, stopping when he saw one with Logan on it. "Contact Xavier, see if he can shed some light as to why our mutant bad boy was doing here; somehow I don't see him as a fan of science." He ordered the agent. He continued to flip through the rest of the pictures, stopping when he can across one of Peter Parker getting out of sports car. Only one word came to his mind to sum everything up as he stared at the photo. "Damn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter opened his eyes, squinting at the suns overhead. The last thing he remembered was Doom tossing him into the red head and then a blinding white light. He closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his head. He realized that he was laying on something, something soft. He ran his hand across it trying to figure out what it was. 'Soft, yet firm, sorta curvy, kinda like a girls' a…' his eyes snapped open and he leapt up. There on the ground, surrounded by the tall grass, was the red haired girl from the fair. Something clicked in his brain. 'Huh? Two suns?' He turned his gaze upward to confirm what his brain was telling him. He was standing in weeds up to his knees, surrounded by gentle rolling hills. A faint smell of rotting vegetation was on the breeze. There was no building, no sounds of cars or people. Nothing anywhere. His eyes widened a terror gripped him.

_When people look at me, all they see is an average teenager with normal worries. They would never believe the truth even if I told them. Who am I do you ask, the name is Peter Parker but most of you know me as Spider-Man. After all that has happened to me today, all I can say is this_…"Where the HELL am I?"


	6. First Contact Never Goes Well

Part 3

Quick notes: " " indicates speech

' ' indicates though

**_" "_ indicates foreign speech**

--

Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain AFB

"Chevron 5, encoded!" Walters' voice echoed around the embarkation room.

"What's the name of the place we're going again?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked while checking the magazine on his P90.

Stowing his camcorder into its carrying case, Daniel answered Jack without looking up. "P3X-138. From the video footage that was recorded by the M.A.L.P. the area surrounding the Stargate is composed of a series of earthworks surrounding a circular setting of large standing stones possibly a Neolithic and or Bronze Age megalithic monument, arrangement is similar to that of Stonehenge or the Ring of Brodgar"

"So let me guess that the inhabitants are early English types, knights, nobles and serfs, right." Colonel O'Neill ignored the look that can to Daniel's eyes.

"Chevron 6, encoded!" Walters' voice tightened in excitement.

"Well the legend of King Arthur provides another story of the construction of Stonehenge. It is told by the twelfth century writer, Geoffrey of Monmouth, in his History of the Kings of Britain that Merlin brought the stones to the Salisbury Plain from Ireland. Sometime in the fifth century, there had been a massacre of 300 British noblemen by the treacherous Saxon leader, Hengest. Geoffrey tells us that the high king, Aurelius Ambrosius, wanted to create a fitting memorial to the slain men. Merlin suggested an expedition to Ireland for the purpose of transplanting the Giant's Ring stone circle to Britain. According to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the stones of the Giant's Ring were originally brought from Africa to Ireland by giants. The stones were located on "Mount Killaraus" and were used as a site for performing rituals and for healing. Led by King Uther and Merlin, the expedition arrived at the spot in Ireland. The Britons, none of whom were giants, apparently, were unsuccessful in their attempts to move the great stones. At this point, Merlin realized that only his magic arts would turn the trick. So, they were dismantled and shipped back to Britain where they were set up as they had been before, in a great circle, around the mass grave of the murdered noblemen. The story goes on to tell that Aurelius, Uther and Arthur's successor, Constantine were also buried there in their time…"

Jack held up his hand in order to stop Daniel. "Enough! I get the idea." Looking around at the other team members he asked "Everyone ready?"

"Chevron 7, locked"

With a loud "kawoosh", the stargate ejected its unstable energy vortex making it resemble a surge of water or quicksilver before being drawn back in, connected to its mate on P3X-138. The portal once established looked like a puddle of rippling water with a light shinning through it. The sight of it always stole the Colonels' breath from it but years in the military taught him how to hide his emotions.

"Alrighty, boys and girl, form up," he said, chambering his weapon and taking the safety off, "Teal'c and me in the front, Daniel take the middle, Carter in the rear. Let's head out"

Like well trained team that they were, SG-1 entered the event horizon, weapons at the ready. Passage through the Stargate was like riding on a roller coaster ride inside a tunnel in space. The journey always seemed to last forever thought actually the trip lasted only seconds. After exiting the gate on the other side; the Colonel immediately took up a covering position on the right side of the gate, Teal'c had already taken position on the left. Next to come out was Daniel followed closely by Major Carter. He scanned the surrounding area with a practiced eye before calling "Clear." The Major went over to the DHD and checked it out. She nodded to the Colonel indicating that they could dial home. It was a hard lesson on them the first time it had happened to them, a mistake that they would never make again.

"Welcome campers to sunny P3X-138, where the current temperature is chilly and damp." Said an irate O'Neill while surveying the area. The gate was located in the middle of a clearing surround by the towering stones. A light fog mixed with a misting style of rain was rolling in giving the area a surreal look. Several breaks in the tree line suggested possible trails or roads. The breeze carried the scent of evergreens with slight touch of rotting vegetation which hung heavily in the air. He caught Teal'c's eye and pointed his weapon towards on of the larger breaks in the tree line. Teal'c gave a nod of understanding as he took off in a steady jog towards one of the trails.

With a huge grin upon his face, Daniel went directly to the closest monolithic pillar and began to study it with great interest. Jack sighed, 'Just like a kid in a candy store.' He thought to himself. "Carter, stay with Daniel, Teal'c and me will scout the surrounding area. With this fog coming in we'll do radio checks every 20 mikes. Understood?"

Major Carter nodded her head, "Understood, sir." She said. Daniel vaguely acknowledged with an "Hmm? Oh, Ok." his eyes never leaving the design carved into the stone. Jack glanced at Carter and rolled his eyes at Daniels' response. Carter smiled and mouthed "I'll keep him out of trouble." With a nod of his head, Colonel O'Neill walked off in the opposite direction that Teal'c had taken.

She walked over to where he was standing and noticed that he was taking pictures of the design with his camera. "What do you have there?" she asked.

"It looks like an eye." He stated.

Alarms bells went off in her head, "What a second, as in Eye of Ra type of eye?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No more of the Tolkien style of eye, a single eye surrounded by a rings or wreaths of fire."

Her eyes widened, "As in J.R.R. Tolkiens' Lord of the Rings, Dark Lord Saruman?"

Daniel laughed, "Dark Lord Sauron, actually, Saruman the White was the wizard that betrayed Gandalf in order to curie favor with Sauron. But yeah, something like that, you can see here…" he pointed at the ring around the eye, "where somebody carved this in at a later date. You can still see the chisel marks clearly against the stone. Help me check out the rest of the stones for more symbols." Seeing the look upon her faced he paused in his search and asked "What?"

Smiling, Carter shook her head, "Never mind, I'm going to do a quick walk of the perimeter while the Colonel and Teal'c are gone." As she walked away for him, she failed to notice the two robed individuals watching them from the cover of the tree line at opposite end of the clearing.

--

Colonel O'Neill was moving briskly down the trail he and Teal'c had discovered. The trail had forked and they had split up to cover more ground, His eyes were constantly scanning the thinning wood line, looking for any hint of danger. He keyed his radio, "Anything, T?" he asked.

Teal'c responded, "I've discovered that this a road heading into the marshes, there are fresh tracks in the road, both wagons and men, no more than a hour old. A group of at least 30 men; I will endeavor to locate where they went."

"Make sure you keep in touch, big guy." O'Neill answered. He stopped and took his bearing with his compass as the fog thickened amongst the trees about him. "Wouldn't look too good getting lost in the woods." He muttered to himself. "Wouldn't set the…huh?" Cocking his head to one side he strained to hear what had caught his attention. It was the faint sound of laughing and singing. 'Correction…' he thought as he started forward again, 'Bad singing.' The singer's voice wavered in and out of tone, gaining in volume as he drew nearer.

O'Neill approached the singer with caution, creeping forwards through the woods without making any noise and ducking down into dense pockets of fog when he did. Nearing the edge of the trees, he dropped down and crawled the final few yards hoping to be able see who was making that racket.

Through the hazy mists he saw a make shift camp of wagons arranged in a wide circle around a huge cooking fire. Several men stood around a cauldron drinking and singing while two women were busy stirring the contents of the cauldron with large poles. Sprawled around the camp were more men dressed in an assortment of clothing either sleeping or gambling.

It was then when he noticed the first cage. It was protected, practically hidden by the wagons, if it hadn't been for the movement from inside of it, then he would have missed it all together. A young girl had stuck her arms through the bars and was pleading with one of the men near it to give her something. The language was rough sounding but somehow familiar. The man just laughed and tossed the remains of his drink on her before he turned his attention back to his game of chance. O'Neills' anger flared causing his to tighten his grip upon his weapon. Mentally calming himself down he began to count the number of captives and guards in the camp. His radio clicked once, indicating someone signalling for him. Pressing the button down, he whispered "O'Neill"

Teal'c's voice was strained and low. "O'Neill, I have spotted a group of 30 men heading towards the gate. They are mainly armed with swords and spears but two carry staff weapons. They appear to be hunting for someone or something."

"Possibly this group I found here, I don't see any Jaffa with them but I do see a scattering of staff weapons and zats. Follow your bunch from a safe distance and see what they're up to. I'll do the same with this bunch."

"Understood." Came Teal'c's reply.

O'Neill pressed the transmit button, "Carter, did you get all that?" He waited a few moments and pressed the transmit button again. "Carter, do you read me?" A noise off to his left caught his attention; he turned his head to see what was there. A few yards or so away was a man resting his arm and head against a tree, urinating. Slowly he eased his weapon to point in the general direction of the stranger. All of a sudden his radio squawked to life with a frantic message from Daniel.

--

Major Carter saw them first as the two individuals walked out of the woods. They wore all concealing black monk style robes and were talking amongst themselves as they headed towards the Stargate. A group of warriors stayed put amongst the trees behind the two monks. Pointing towards the oncoming men with a nod of her head she called out "Daniel, we got company."

He looked up from the stone he was examining and studied the oncoming pair. "I can't really say anything about the first two but those are Greek soldiers behind them in the woods." The warriors where guarding a group of bound and hobbled people, clearly their prisoners or captives of war. "Umm… This doesn't look to promising." He stated as some of the soldiers broke away from the group at the apparent urging of the black robed leaders. With a savage sounding battle cry a squad of ten soldiers rushed towards them.

Sam gave him a backwards shove. "Head for the trees Daniel, I'll see if I can get them to stop." She fired a burst from her weapon into the air but it had the opposite of the desired effect that she was hoping for as several of the Greek Hoplites raised staff weapons and returned fire on the run.

Running full out for the cover of the tress, Daniel key his radio on the run and yelled "Jack! We're under attack here!" Carter took refuge behind one of the stone pillagers and fired a quick burst from her P-90, taking down one of the Hoplites. Panic strickened, the captives began yelling and screaming, dropping to the ground to lay flat, unable to flee the battle. That was when she spied the Jaffa. They came marching in a tight formation, firing from behind the prisoners. Their combined barrage literally crumbling the pillar she hid behind. Daniel made it to the woods. He drew his sidearm and returned fire.

The group of Jaffa were all tall and their armored helmet was a goat head. Their bodies were draped with animal skins and the exposed parts of their flesh were covered in blue tattoos. 'Somehow' Daniel thought as he fired on them 'They don't seem to fit the Greek culture.' The robed men drew Zat'ni'katels and began fire at Major Carter, keeping her pinned down, allowing the Jaffa and Jaffa-lite (as Daniel thought of the Hoplites) to move forward. He recognized the language they were using as a polygot of Greek and Phoenician, the captives on the other hand sounded like they were speaking what sounded like Gaelic but he couldn't be sure. Carter lobbed a grenade in front of the advancing units, taking down two more of the Hoplites and one of the Goat Jaffa, before she was struck by a Zat beam. The Jaffa roughly went among the captives forcing them back onto their feet; some of the words Daniel made out clearly were "Balor, Charon, Domnu and Fomorian". He watched as Major Carter was bound and dragged towards the gate with the other captives. He felt around in his tac vest for something that he could use to aid his friend. He noted the address that was imputed into the DHD, activating the Stargate. His questing hand found a grenade in one of his pouches. He pulled it out and taking a few deep breaths he started forward. He took no more than two steps before he was grabbed from behind and yanked forcibly back deeper into the foliage. Multiple hands gripped him and held him down, removing his weapons, blindfolding him and gagging him. He struggled against his captors with all of his strength till a sharp blow to his head stilled him.

--

Teal'c abandoned his tracking when he heard Daniel's call over the radio. He skirted around the raiders in the woods as he ran back to the gate as fast as he could. He slowed as he approached the clearing aware of the commotion ahead. A small battle raged back and forth between two groups of warriors. Staff weapons blazed as their distinctive bolts of energy struck amongst the warring factions. Swords and spears were also used with brutal effectiveness, as screams and curses filled the air. He saw the slaves being herded through the gate by the strangely garbed Jaffa. Among them was Major Carter, without hesitation he aimed and fired his staff weapon, knocking one of the enemy Jaffa off of the dais. He advanced firing, trying to drive them away from the Major but it did no good as she was dragged through the portal. The remaining Jaffa took up a defensive posture around one in highly ornate armor and poured fire at Teal'c, slowing his dogged advance. He staggered as a rock crashed into the side of his head, throwing his aim off for a second, just long enough for the one in the ornate armor to burst free of the pack and rush towards him.

They came together with a crash, two great titans battling for supremacy. Their staves slammed together again and again as each in turn parried and blocked each others attack. Ignoring the battle around them, they circle each other, looking for a weakness or an opening and finding neither. Then something happened that Teal'c didn't expect. His opponent lowered his helmet, revealing the person underneath. He was beautiful, his facial features were perfect, his face as if carved from marble and his eyes glowing yellow with power. His voice was commanding when he spoke "Dog of Apophis! You dare to attack me?"

"I no longer serve the false gods." Teal'c stated his voice calm. "I am a free man whom seeks liberate my brothers from under the rule of the Goa'uld." He swung his staff in a tight arc, catching the Goa'uld with a stunning blow to his side causing him to drop to one knee.

The Goa'uld smiled "A _shol'vah _then." He said dismissively as he activated his palm device hurling Teal'c flying through the air like a rag doll only to be stopped by one of the giant standing stones. It was then that the second group that Teal'c had been tracking arrived. With a savage cry they attacked. Eochu Bres turned and fired his staff, killing one of the attackers. "Kill them, kill them all!" he mad laughter rang out across the battlefield as he killed one attacker after another, till the rest broke and fled from the area. "Collect the weapons of the dead, we leave nothing behind." He motioned to two of the remaining Fomorian Jaffa "and bring that shol'vah trash with us, Balor will want to question him, personally.

--

Jack slapped his palm over the radios' speaker but it was too late, with a yell, the man came crashing through the brush towards him, club in one hand while he used his other hand to hold up his britches. Jack squeezed off a burst with the P90, wounding the man in the legs causing him to come crashing down a few feet from O'Neill.

"Just great." He muttered as he backed off into denser cover as more men came rushing towards the screaming individual. One spotted him and called out to the others, guiding them towards him. O'Neill glanced over his shoulder to get a count as to how many were chase him as he weaved amongst the trees. 'Twenty or so by the looks of things.' he though to himself. One was rapidly gaining on him, clearly a fore runner or scout by the way he moved. As he passed near a tree something detached itself from the trunk and struck him down with a swipe of a sword blade. Jack dropped and rolled into a firing position as the woods around him erupted into total chaos as figures seemed to rise out of the fog and attacked his pursuers. He tensed when he felt a pressure in the small of his back through his tac vest. Looking out the corner of his eyes he saw that there had to be at least three people around him, one on either side of him and the one poking his back.

**_"Move an' yer dead."_** a deadpan voice said behind him. **_"Answer me quick now, where ye from?"_** the voice continued.

"I have no idea of what you're asking me there, skippy." Jack answered not flinching as the pressure increased till he felt the tip of a blade prick his skin through the vest.

**_"I canna understand a word he says. I says kill 'em and be done with it."_** The one the right side said.

**_"Nay, tis not our way, we'll take him to Semais an' let him decide."_** the first voice answered. **_"Also do ya not hear the similarity between his jabbering and that of the De' Dananns when they first arrived?"_**

**_"Aye, I hear it now think I think about it. Mayhap tis another one."_** the left one spoke.

The sound of a Zat activating cause Jack to glance towards the sound. A teenager with covered in mud and moss, smiled at him as he shot him. His last though before unconsciousness took him was '_Oh fer crying out loud'_. Jack crumpled to the ground in a heap at their feet. **_"Strip an' tie 'im up, then go help the others. We'll let Donal deal with this lot."_**


End file.
